marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Marvelous Seven (MCU Movie)
The Marvelous Seven is a 2039 super-hero movie taking place in the MCU in the nineteenth century, it's a western and more precisely a Weird West that combines elements of the Western with (a bit of) science-fiction. It is part of Phase 8 of the MCU and will be released in 2039. Synopsis In 1908, in Tombstone City in Arizona, seven people with completely opposed personalities had to combine to prevent a traveling troupe, the Circus of Crime, from plundering their beautiful city. But something more serious is being prepared and a conspiracy is threatening the city and maybe even the rest of the United States: a secret invasion! Story In writing. Casting The Marvelous Seven * Rawhide Kid / Johnny Clay: TBA * Kid Colt / Blaine Colt: TBA * Two-Gun Kid / Matt Hawk: TBA * Black Rider / Matthew Masters: TBA * Arizona Girl / Annie: TBA * Gunhawk / Reno Jones: TBA * Red Wolf / Thomas Thunderhead: TBA * Lobo The Circus of Crime * Ringmaster / Maynard Tiboldt: TBA * Iron Mask / Don Hentz: TBA * The Living Totem / Devos the Devastator: TBA * Red Raven / Redford Raven: TBA * Captain Corbett: TBA * Princess Python / Zelda DuBois: TBA * Hyena / Henry Mortonson: TBA * Ox / Raymond Bloch: TBA * Hurricane / Harry Kane: TBA * Moon Boy: TBA * The Fenris Twins / Andrea and Andreas Von Fenris: TBA Other Characters * Isaac Stark : TBA * Sheriff Carter Slade: TBA * Paul Balk / Paibok the Untamed: TBA * Rusty Randoph: TBA * Joe Rand / Ringo: TBA * Lance Temple / The Outlaw: TBA * Wyatt Earp: TBA * Black Crow / Alan Krandal: TBA * Emmett Brown the farrier: Christopher Lloyd Notes * The title "The Marvelous Seven" refers to "The Hateful Eight", a western movie directed by Quentin Tarantino. * Since these characters were never assembled in the same team in the comics, it was necessary to invent a name to their team, here are the different names considered: The Mighty Marvels, Six Guns and Gunhawks (the three are Marvel's western comic book name). * It will be the cheapest MCU movie ever produced since there will be little special effects during a big part of the film. * The film takes place in Tombstone City in Arizona, not to be confused with the Marvel character Lonnie Lincoln, who shares the name. * The film's action takes place in 1908, which is the birth year of Martin Goodman, the founder of Timely Comics, which later became Marvel. * The farrier is named Emmett Brown, as a nod to Back to the Future Part III where the character of the same name became a farrier, it is also the same actor portraying both : Christopher Lloyd. * The Circus of Crime is an amalgam of four different versions in the comics: two from the Old West, one from World War II, and one from Modern Marvel. * Isaac Stark, the blacksmith of Tombstone City, is an ancestor of the late Tony Stark aka Iron Man. * In the comics, Carter Slade is the first Ghost Rider, even though he now bears the name of Phantom Rider so as not to be confused with Johnny Blaze and his "successors" (Danny Ketch, Alejandra Jones and Robbie Reyes). Category:Earth-199999 Category:Movies Category:Sverus Snape 1998 Category:Movies of Sverus Snape 1998 Category:Severus Snape's MCU Phase 8 Category:Marvelous Seven (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Clay (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Blaine Colt (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Matthew Hawk (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Matthew Masters (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Arizona Annie (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Reno Jones (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Thomas Thunderhead (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Lobo (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Circus of Crime (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Maynard Tiboldt (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Don Hentz (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Devos (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Redford Raven (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Captain Corbett (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Zelda DuBois (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Henry Mortonson (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Raymond Bloch (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Harold Kane (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Moon Boy (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Andrea von Fenris (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Andreas von Fenris (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Isaac Stark (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Carter Slade (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Paibok (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Rusty Randolph (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Joseph Rand (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Lance Temple (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Wyatt Earp (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Alan Krandal (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards III (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Unfinished